Tales from the Wastes (In Fates Hands)
by GalaxyShift
Summary: Relationships are hard and sometimes they simply don't work out. But then again? Maybe they're just not ready blossom into what they could be. Ships include OC/OC, OC/Manic and potentially OC/Shadow
1. Meet Cute

Disclaimer: This is a story mainly telling a story between a pair of my own Sonic Fan characters. I've taken several liberties with the setting, creating my own fictional country for these events to take place in. I honestly don't do much writing so forgive my inconsistent post lengths and terrible pacing.

Also, the Manic in this story is more of a product of my own design. This is an "Alternate Universe" after all! So please keep that in mind and be aware that despite how most people feel about fan character/canon pairings, I write for my own enjoyment.

* * *

In Fate's Hands

Act I  
 _Meet Cute_

It's a clear night, not too hot, not too cool. Things seemed quiet aside from the dulcet playing of an acoustic fluttering from the little park on the other side of the street. His ear flicked as the forest green hedgehog's curiosity was tugged at, his eyes shifting from left to right before stepping out onto the still warm asphalt.

The park was softly lit by old lampposts. Couples enjoying the calm night walked casually along the neatly bricked walkways. The music grew subtly louder as the hedgehog passed through the arched gateway, hands shoved into the deep pockets of his chain laden trousers. He followed his twisting ears until he rounded the corner of a line of rose bushes, stepping into view of a lone feline sitting cross legged with her back against the centerpiece fountain. She plucked halfheartedly at the strings, her case splayed out before her to accept the loose change of anyone who felt sorry enough to toss some in.

With a slow glance up one way and down the other, the hedgehog begun to approach her for a closer listen.

The park had felt like the best place to set up for the night. It was only a blessing that the weather had been so permitting. Psych strummed her fingers along the strings of her guitar with no real effort, filtering out any song she knew from sheer muscle memory. Her eyes were cast down, the bags underneath indicating she probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in some time.

She wasn't paying much attention to the going on's around her. A few people had tossed in some midrange bills but mostly she'd only collected a handful of change. Her eyes shot up briefly when the rattling of chains drifted in between the lower chords, addressing all she needed to know about the scrawny boy in front of her.

Cute. Nice smile. Dressed like a punk. She went back to her guitar with a little more fervor.

But then the boy knelt down, snagging one of his chains to pull a wallet from his back pocket. He fingers through a few bills and lets them drop into the guitar case.

Hundred'n fifty crisp bucks. It was enough for the purple feline to pause. Her brows knitted and she looked up at the hedgehog, who was already straightening himself "You sure about that, pal?"

He cracked a wide smile, although something about it gave off the impression he wasn't entirely positive "Uh, yeah. I'm sure! Anyone who plays like you deserves it," he rubbed his neck and looked anywhere but down at her for a few seconds more, before shoving his hands back in his pockets and dropping his attention back to her "You're talented. Do you take requests?" his head tilted a bit.

The cat chewed her lip, watching the boy with peaked interested "For that kinda cash? I'd play you a damn symphony if you asked. Watchya interested in? We'll see if I know it.." she shifted the guitar on her lap and waited for his answer.

For the next half hour the feline played for the hedgehog, giving him her best performance she'd given all night. It was honestly quite an ego boost. Every song she finished, he'd applaud and schmooze her abilities. It was great.

But it was also getting late.. And she couldn't suppress the yawn at the end of the final note. She reached up to cover her mouth and he stood, laughing a bit nervously.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away…" he took in a breath and shifted on his feet, before he offered his hand to her "I'm Ezra… by the way. Thanks for playing for me."

With another stifled yawn, the feline laid the instrument across her lap and accepted his gesture "Psych. And I'm super flattered.. You've got yourself a fine taste in music, my friend," she grinned, before she released him and began packing away her things.

She clasped her guitar case shut and got to her feet, giving the green male a final smile "I'll play for you again anytime."

He shifted his footing and nodded, letting her move past him with a quiet goodbye. He watched after her for a moment longer before he headed his own direction.


	2. The Night Owl

In Fate's Hands

Act II

The Night Owl

Ezra began to notice as the weeks wore on that the feline seemed to be becoming a permanent fixture in the park. It didn't matter the time of day, when he went past the gates he could catch the distinct sound of Psych's melodies. If he wasn't in any real hurry to get to his destination, he'd stop in and toss her a few bucks. She'd grin at him, but never let his presence interrupt her playing.

Some nights she seemed well rested. Most nights she didn't. Some nights her appearance was cleaned up, mostly she gave off the impression of needing a good shower. Ezra began to wonder… Where did she sleep? Did she have somewhere she was staying? Did she crash in motels…? Was she.. Sleeping in that very park?

He wanted to find out for himself.

Like usual Psych sat with her back to the sputtering fountain, legs crossed with her guitar cradled in her lap. She strummed out an acoustic version of some latest radio tune and kept her head down, only glancing up when someone tossed in a handful of spare change into her splayed out case. She'd thank them and go back to her cords.

It was later in the evening when she heard the familiar jingle of chains hitting against chains.

She'd look up as the hedgehog glided to a stop in front of her, a smile spread across his face "Start'n to think you're trying to become apart of the architecture," he mused. Taking his hands from his pockets to fold them behind his head.

"Yeah? What can I say? I'm digg'n this location. The local population keeps me coming back." she chuckled, eyes sparkling in a coy kind of way.

Ezra snorted out his own laugh, albeit a little nervously. He wasn't one for flirting on an everyday basis "So… have you eaten anything lately?" He tilted his head, wondering if she'd left this spot at all today.

The feline's brows raised at the question "Not since this morning. I usually grab something after I pack up.. Why? Ya ask'n me out?" The grin that made it's way across her face was nothing short of shit eating.

Ezra flushed and immediately began to stammer out a nervous "N-no! It's not like that! I-I… ugh. I'm sorry, I... " he ran a hand down his face and laughed, shaking his head "I just thought I'd offer. But I mean.. If you don't wanna.."

"Hey! I never said no! I'd love to grab a bite!" the feline nearly jumped up, causing the hedgehog to hold back a bark of laughter. Psych started packing up her instrument, collecting the coins into a pouch on her companion satchel and shoving the bills into a wallet she carried in her back pocket. She shouldered her case after, beaming "So… you're buying right?"

Ezra snickered, shoving his hands back into his pants as she took to his side "What kind of guy do ya take me for?" He was a gentleman! How dare she think otherwise! He gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest like she'd mortally wounded him. He regained himself a moment after, still chortling softly under his breath before clearing his throat "Say uh… how old are you by the way?" he looked at her with a slight tilt to his head as they turned a corner away from the park.

Psych faltered in step a little, unsure of the question. She shifted her case and cleared her throat "...I'm uh.. 18.. Why?" she hoped that sounded convincing enough. Last thing she needed was someone thinking she was a runaway.

He slowed when she did, turning with concern forming on his face. Apparently his question had come off as creepy. Dammit "Oh don't worry! I just needed to know which door to bring you through," He said quickly, as he held up his hands in a way to show he meant no harm "I know this really great bar that makes the best damn cheese fries this side of the hemisphere! Thought we'd head there… Not to mention I get free food since I uh.. Also work there." he chuckled, hoping he hadn't just freaked her out.

Relief seemed to wash over her features. She started forward again with a reassuring grin "Oh! Sounds great! Yeah uh... 18.. Is that going to be a problem?" she wasn't exactly drinking age, to say the least.

"Nah, s'long as you're with me you'll be fine. We'll go in through the back and sit in the break room."

It didn't take too long to get to the bar he was talking about. The building was set snugly between two much taller ones, set back a little to house a small courtyard with outdoor seating. Strings of lights were draped around the area, giving the atmosphere a relaxed, fun vibe. He lead her down a narrow passage between the bar and one of it's neighbor buildings, where a heavy metal door stood as a second entry way in. He took out a set of keys from his pocket shoved them into the lock, pushing it open and holding it to let her through.

The inside was a long room, with a table and chairs at one end for the employees and a couple of couches at the other for when the bar hosted it's music events. The walls were decorated in signed posters of famous bands and framed, autographed guitars.

He let the door shut itself behind them "Welcome to The Night Owl, Bar and Music Club," he grinned at her, and gestured to the table and chairs.

A music club? Awesome. Needless to say the musically inclined feline would find herself feeling right at home. She'd take a seat, leaning her case against the table "So… uh… you work here?" she was gazing around at the decor as she spoke, her eyes coming to rest on him with a slight tilt to her head.

"Yeah! I'm one of the bartenders. I'm off tonight though," he chuckled, his hands on the back of the chair across from her. He wasn't sitting just yet since he still needed to go up front and get their fries ordered..

"Heh, wow, how lame does your life have to be for you to spend your off days at work..?" Psych snorted, amusement clear in her face. She hoped that hadn't come out too rude.

Luckily, he wasn't one to take things that personally. He grinned right back at her "What can I say? This place is pretty much my second home!" he leaned away from the chair and rubbed his hands together "Now! How about those cheese fries? I did promise you cheese fries!" and he turned, more or less bouncing towards the door to the inner bar.

Psych looked after him, shaking her head at his silly antics as she slouched against her seat. She took her time looking around the room once more, fingers drumming against the table to break the silence.

A moment passed and the door opened again. Psych sat up, expecting Ezra "Man, that was qui-" she stopped short when she saw a tall weasel creature step in. He was dressed up in black from head to toe and looked like he could snap a tree in half. Oh..

He regarded her for a moment, before crossing to the fridge to take out a foam box. He popped it in the microwave and leaned up against the counter, his eyes trailing back to her.

Psych tried not to squirm under his stare, focusing on the texture of the table while she counted the ticks of a clock from somewhere in the room. She felt out of place, like he probably thought she didn't belong there.

When Ezra finally returned, carrying a drink in each hand, it was as if the tension in the room had been washed away completely, he slid a cup towards her and nodded towards the weasel "I see you're work'n as hard as ever, Raf," he smirked, getting a slight smile to rise on the face of the other male.

"At least I'm getting paid to be here…" he mumbled, before nodding to Psych, who shifted again "S'that her?"

"Yeah.. Psych," he smiled towards the purple feline, who glanced his way "This is my roommate Rafael."

"Nice to meet ya, Psych. Ezra's been talk'n about you." the weasel teased gently, earning him a look of utter betrayal from the hedgehog.

Psych couldn't suppress her amusement. She leaned forward and grinned at Ezra "All good things, I hope."

"O-of course! I'd never say a cross word about a talented guitarist such as yourself," he beamed, trying to hide how flustered he was. Raf would be feeling it later. Ezra took his seat across from the violet cat, folding his hands around his drink and focusing his attention on her "So… are ya from around here? All I know about you is your great taste in tunes and your name!" he tipped his glass back, bright ice blue eyes zeroing in on the purple feline.

She blinked, before laughing a little awkwardly and reaching to scratch at her neck "Uh, no.." she started, as she tapped a claw against her own glass "I'm from Defiance actually.."

Ezra let out a low whistle, sharing a look with his large friend who'd come to take a seat at the table next to them "Defiance, huh? That's quite a ways… why'd the hell ya leave?" Everyone knew that Defiance was one of the better places to live in Alabask. Especially compared to Rocket City…

But she simply shrugged "Needed a change of scenery I guess… Thought it'd be cool to get out into the world and see what else it has to offer." It wasn't exactly a lie. She just hoped it sounded like a convincing excuse.

Lucky for her, the hedgehog was nodding thoughtfully "I can totally get that. My family's back in a military settlement down south." He didn't go into detail about why he was here now though.

Psych's eyes then flickered to Rafael, expecting him to say something similar, but he just gave a passive shrug "Born and raised here. I'll probably die here too."

"Jerome's from Galacity though," Ezra added in. And they shared another look, one that excluded Psych from whatever knowledge they had that she wasn't aware of. She assumed Jerome must be another friend of theirs.

A knock would sound at the break room door then and Ezra would hop to his feet "Fries are done!" he announced, as he vanished once more, only to return a few seconds later with two baskets balanced in each hand.

He'd stick his nose up in the air as he approached, making quite a show of himself as he presented her the cheesy concoction as if it were an expensive steak from some fine restaurant.

"Ya dinna is served~" he forced an accent and grinned as she rolled her eyes at his flare.

What a dork.

Rafael would give snort and stand back up "That's my cue to get back to work," he heaved himself up as he tossed whatever lunch had been in his takeout box. He'd give the feline a well meaning glance before stepping back out onto the floor. Probably going back to his job looking intimidating as fuck.

Ezra spun his chair around and sat with his arms draped across the back, watching the cat curiously as she forked one of the fries into her mouth. He'd grin when her eyes lit up and a hum escaped her throat "Holy shit, you weren't kidding." These were the bomb.

He'd chuckle to himself and waved his hand exaggeratedly "I don't kid about cheese fries… kid," he beamed. She'd give him a slightly murderous look at the comment, but she was too busy shoveling more fries into her face to give him a proper retort.

He hadn't touched his food yet. He just kept watching her, smiling slightly all the while. She'd pause after a few bites and give him an odd look "What? Is there something wrong? Do I have cheese on my nose?" she rubbed at it just in case. But he just barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Nah! Sorry… I was just wondering if you had anywhere to stay. I noticed you wear the same threads a lot.." he trailed off, as if he'd realized how rude it was that he'd pointed it out.

But Psych didn't seem offended. In fact, after taking a swig from her drink, she leaned back and chuckled to herself "Not yet… I've just been sorta living from bench to bench.. Sometimes I getta room somewhere though! If I make enough. That's what happened to that money you gave me that first night I played for you." she explained this all lightly, as if it wasn't a big deal she was living off the streets.

Though Ezra's face would fall slightly. He'd drop his attention to his food, using his fork to push the fries around in their cheesy coating "I was afraid ya'd say something like that…" he mumbled, clearing his throat as those icy blues flickered back up at her "S'why I asked Raf and Jerome if they'd mind me offering you our cough. Y'know, just until you got on your feet?" But she was already shaking her head no, frowning a little as she did.

"That's awful sweet of you, Ezra but… I'm alright. It's a pride thing, y'feel?" she offered him a little smile though, appreciating the thought. She hoped he wouldn't be too crestfallen over it.

But he'd simply rub at his neck and laugh awkwardly "I get it.. I guess it would be kinda weird for a girl to be crashing at an apartment with three guys anyway..." he'd heave a sigh, but he didn't seem too terribly disappointed "The offer'll still stand though if you change your mind."

"Thanks, I'll keep a note of that." she gave him a nod, before going back to her fries, thankful when he started devouring his too.

They'd chat and banter for an hour or so more, passing stories and deciding they needed a jam sesh one of these days when Ezra announced that he was a master of the strings as well. But unlike Ezra, who had a nocturnal streak, Psych actually needed sleep when the sun went down. They'd stand, the hedgehog collecting their long emptied fry baskets while she shouldered her case "I'll see ya around, Green Bean." she threw him a cheshire grin at the way his face twisted at the name.

"Psh, right. I'll see ya at the park… uh... " he seemed even more a little upset that he couldn't think of a comeback, and dropped his head when time ran out "I'll think of something.. Just you wait." he warned.

A snicker would pass between them before she'd turn for the back exit, letting Ezra go about his clean up as the door shut behind her.


	3. Protective Instinct

In Fate's Hands

Act III

Protective Instinct

A few weeks would pass since the night Ezra offered her a place to stay. It'd become common for the hedgehog to suggest dinner to her, always at his expense whether it be from his bar or from some diner near by. Once or twice he'd bring her left overs from one of Rafael's family get togethers. Psych was appreciative, to say the least. And if she wasn't going to accept his couch, he'd convinced her to at least keep that figure of hers from withering away into nothing.

Tonight however, Ezra had to answer the call of duty and go into work. She didn't mind! She could very well take care of herself. So they made plans for some other time and she stayed at the park for a few hours longer.

She was just starting to pack away her things, collecting her profit when footsteps began to approach her. She glanced up, brows furrowing slightly when she saw the three scrappy young men who were eyeing her right back. She dropped her focus and closed up her case, feeling uneasy.

"Oi, girly? Don't go 'n do that. We wanna hear a little song!" one bellowed, clasping his hands together and rubbing them. The others agreed in unison as they came to tower over her.

She tensed up, swallowing something in her throat as she gave them a fast glance "Sorry.. It's late and I'm hungry. But I'll be back tomorrow," Actually, she was starting to think she should set up somewhere else. Maybe she'd ask Ezra what a good location would be…

But the snort that sounded from the first, and the snickers from the others sent a chill down her spine "Mmm, don't go sweetheart… Look, play us a'lil tune and we'll take ya out for something real fuck'n good, yeah?" he leaned forward, flashing canines stained by cigarettes and gods knew what else.

Psych was doing her best to stay calm. She peered around them, looking for anyone who might be nearby to help her… but the park was more or less deserted by this point. She gripped her case "No. Thanks," she tried to keep her tone even "I'm done for the night-"

But she's cut off suddenly by a hand reaching out for her, catching her by the back of her hair and yanking her head backwards "Did I say we were ask'n, ya lil cunt?" he growled lowly, though a horrible grin was still plastered across his face. Psych hissed at the pain, struggling to fight back the hot tears forming in her eyes.

The other two surrounded her then, one of them pulling away her backpack while the other rested his foot on the top of her case. It was then that she decided to take action, lashing out in an attempt to sock the one directly in front of her square in the junk.

But he was too fast. He released her, jumping backwards to dodge the blow and letting her scramble to her feet as she tried to grab for her satchel and push the other one away from her guitar.

She was outnumbered, however, and within moments they had her restrained, her arms folded painfully behind her back as the leader of the group towered over her with a sickening smile. She could taste blood on her tongue, and her brow was throbbing painfully. A finger rested against the hem of her pants, fingering the zipper idly "Now… why'd ya go 'n do a thing like that, babe? We just wanted a song…"

"Fuck you, asshole," She snarled defiantly, though her outburst only earned her a mighty fist coming into contact with her gut. She slumped forward, the one behind her forcing her down to her knees while she struggled to catch her breath.

"Straighten 'er up, mate," the ring leader commanded roughly, as the sound of a different zipper undoing met Psych's ears "Let's see how talented those vocal cords of yours really are…"

Her eyes went wide, her mind racing as she tried to wrench herself away from her captures grip. She felt something sharp thrust against her back, a warning that if she tried anything they didn't like, it'd be the last thing she did.

She needed help.

"What're you doing over there?!" A voice called from several yards up the brick path. Immediately she was released, not even taking a moment to commend her savior as she broke away from the three men, taking off towards the street.

"Dammit, take care of that old fucker Luke; Avick, get 'er before she gets away!"

Feet hit the ground behind her. She had no time to collect her things, her heart hammering when she realized they were giving chase. She lept over a row of hedges in an attempt to get more distance between her and them, telling herself to focus on her running. Focus on the destination she had in mind.

She rounded out of the park and headed up the street towards the Night Owl, refusing to look back at the shouts she could hear behind her. The next corner would bring her onto a sidewalk full of people, but despite how the witnesses slowed her pursuers to a halt, she didn't ease at all.

She kept running until the neon signs of the bar were lingering ahead. The place was packed with bar goers, and she could see Rafael lingering around the entrance, carding a group of girls to make sure they were of legal age to enter the premise. His eye would catch her purple form, however, and immediately break away from the crowd when he saw the state she was in. Cut lip, swelling eye… he knew something bad must have happened to her.

He'd go to her, taking her by the arm as she latched onto his. She hid her face, unable to look at any of the staring eyes as the crowd watched her get taken in through the front entrance. Once inside, Rafael made a beeline for the bar, the bodies separating naturally to make way for his intimidating form.

Ezra was busy leaning against the counter, beaming at a couple of girls who chattered about something she couldn't quite make out. But a quick "Ezra!" from Raf had him wheeling away from them, his eyes settling on Psych in instant concern.

The green hedgehog wasted no time "GILES! I've gotta step away, man the drinks!" he barked, holding back the panic that was flashing across his features. He rounded the counter as his boss stepped over from the stage, where a band was setting up for a show.

Rafael would allow the hedgehog to take his place, stepping back as Ezra took Psych's hand and lead her towards the break room. He'd get her seated in one of the chairs, ignoring the odd looks from one or two band members that were lingering around the sofa's.

It was at this point that the feline could hardly hold back her tears, shaking as Ezra knelt in front of her "What happened?" he demanded, his own hands beginning to tremble at the sight of her.

Once he found out, once she'd told him of the three that'd attacked her in the park, she could practically see the blood boiling beneath his skin. He'd stand, his fists clenched menacingly as he started towards the break room door. He'd peer out and call to his boss that he needed to take off early. And despite how busy the club was at the moment, Giles would give no protests. He knew full well what it was like when Ezra began to see red.

He'd give him a quick thanks and turn to the feline, beckoning her to her feet "Come on, I'm taking you to my place tonight."

Psych wasn't in any position to argue. She just nodded, wiping her face as Ezra draped an arm over her shoulder in a comforting way and lead her out the back door.

As soon as they were clear of the bar, he'd fish into his deep pockets and withdraw a pack of black cigarettes, removing one and lighting it with a still trembling hand. He'd glance the feline's way, blowing the smoke upward. It smelled distinctly like vanilla "Do you smoke..?" he held the cigarette out to her.

She'd shake her head, and he gave a shrug, letting it rest between his lips as he stuffed his lighter and pack back into his pockets and offered her his arm. She'd grasp it, nerves and anger flushing her system as they drew closer and closer to the park. But, as if sensing her fear, he'd turn down an alley at the last moment, completely bypassing the street as they headed down to the next one over.

He'd take her through a winding path of alley ways, keeping a slow pace so she wouldn't trip over him from how closely they were walking together.

Finally they crossed an empty road to a grey bricked apartment building. She'd release him as he stopped to press in a code to the door, before he opened it up and motioned her in. He'd bypass the stairwell for a caged elevator that would take them to a floor in the double digits.

His keys were fished out of his pocket as soon as they hit his floor, the hedgehog crossing just a few units down before unlocked the door to their final stop. He'd push it open, letting her step in as he flipped on the light and followed her.

He'd lead her to one of the sofas that lined the wall of the small living room "Listen..." he sits across from her on the edge of a coffee table, hesitantly reaching out to grasp her hand. She squeezes as she meets his ice blue gaze "We've got towels in the top drawer in the hallway… And my rooms just across from the bathroom. If you want," he tries to offer her a reassuring smile, despite the fury raging in his stomach "You can shower and jack one of my T-shirts.."

She'd reach up and rub at one of her eyes, looking away from his gaze as she nodded slowly "I… I think I will.." she mumbled, her voice cracking.

He'd get up, heading into the bedroom he'd spoken of to rummage in an old dresser while the feline followed after to raid his towels. She'd clutch one tightly to her chest as he tossed her one of his baggier shirts- He was a twig, after all… and she had curves. He hoped it fit alright.

His eyes would follow after her into the bathroom until the door was shut behind her… and only then would he growl softly to himself and snatch the bottom half of a pool cue from a case next to the door. He was heading for the elevator before the water even started flowing from the shower head.

His pace as he headed back towards the park was quite a bit quicker than when he'd walked Psych back to his apartment. He'd pass through the archway with the pool cue pressed to his side, looking for any signs that the punks who'd attacked his friend were still around. Psych's usual location was deserted, and he bared fangs at the idea that he might not actually find them and get back at them for what they'd done.

But then laughter sounded from somewhere outside of the grassy sanctuary, catching his metal studded ear as he followed his instincts towards the noise. He'd cross the playground to another one of the park's entrances, where he could see a trio of figures lingering in an alley across the way.

His eyes caught sight of one of them manhandling a familiar purple guitar, and he felt his stomach twist with a new rage. That wasn't theirs to mistreat! He'd shift the fingers on his free hand until they cracked, keeping his makeshift weapon hidden behind his back as he started forward.

"If you know what's fucking good for you, you'll put that guitar back in it's case and walk the hell way," he growled loudly, causing all three of them to snap their heads towards his direction.

Confusion past through them in equal measure, until the biggest of the three knocked his head back in a fit of laughter "Oi! Getta load of this fuck'n loser." he jerked his thumb towards the lean hedgehog, rousting laughter from his fellow companions "Think he's gotta tough streak, don' he?" He'd spit off to the side as he leaned away from the wall, the rat with the guitar resting it over his shoulder like a weapon of his own.

Ezra's eyes narrowed "I won't tell you again, asshole. Hand over the fucking guitar, and whatever the hell else you stole from the girl you hassled it from, and I'll leave you the hell alone."

"...Mmm.. and if we don't?" the yellow toothed grin that crept across the leader's face was enough to send the hedgehog over the edge.

He brandished the pool cue and lunged "Then I'm gonna fuck'n make you!" he snarled, wielding the heavy piece of polished wood like a baton as he connected it directly with the asshole's ugly ass face.

It sent him sprawling back, his jaw visibly out of place as he howled in agony. He'd throw his hand forward "GUT THIS FUCKING BASTARD," he snarled, spitting out more than one of those nasty teeth as he snapped his unhinged jaw back into place.

Immediately the other two were on the attack, one withdrawing a blade while the other settled on swinging Psych's guitar like a club. But they were slow compared to the hedgehog, who dodged their attacks easily and struck even more so. He went for the knees of the one with the guitar, needing him out of commission before he broke the damn thing, then turned to the other to do damage to the male's privates.

It was over quicker than anyone could even comprehend and when the third one went down, Ezra stepped over him with the half cue twirling in one hand. He'd use it to lift the leaders chin up as he knocked him back against the wall, sneering as he leaned up to get into his face "If I ever see your pathetic mugs in this part of town again, I'll smash your goddamn skulls in." he'd step back, letting the wounded man slide to the concrete ground. Ezra gathered what he'd came for, sealing the guitar back in it's case and shouldering her satchel over his shoulder.

He'd step back over the groaning bodies and started home, feeling a little better about the whole ordeal.

When he returned to the apartment he found Psych back on the sofa with a bag of peas over her swollen eye and wet hair soaking the shoulders of the shirt he'd lent to her. Jerome, an earthy colored dragon, sat beside her and they both looked up when the hedgehog came through the door. Immediately the feline was jumping up, rushing over to meet the green male.

He hadn't gotten out of the fight without a few scrapes of his own, but nothing too major. Still, it was enough to warrant concern from the purple female "Oh my gods! You.. you got my things back… oh gods are you okay?!" She'd set the case down as he handed it off to her and dropped the satchel to the ground with a heavy thump.

Ezra just shook his head, chuckling softly to himself as he waved his hand in a passive way "It's noth'n, kid. You should see the other guys…" Guys. Psych's brow furrowed before immediately she had her arms around him in a tight hug.

The green male couldn't help but flush, his attention shooting over to his roommate who just simply shrugged and quietly laughed. Hesitantly, he'd return the embrace with his own, smiling gently.

"You fucking idiot you didn't have to do that for me.." she whined against his chest, leaning away to give him a look like she was struggling to be mad at him.

He'd snort, reaching his hand up to ruffle her hair "O-of course I did. You promised me a jam sesh and that can't happen without your instrument of choice.." he mused, albeit a little awkwardly.

The look in her eyes softened immediately. She'd release him to kneel down next to her case and unclasp it, taking a moment to make sure her baby hadn't sustained any damages "You honestly don't know how much this guitar is worth to me…" she muttered quietly, taking in a deep breath before turning golden eyes back up at him "I mean it. Thank you so much.."

He'd watch her close it back up with a boyish smile and offered her his hand, helping her back to her feet so they could return to the sofa.

Jerome stood as they sat, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck "I've gotta finish this thing in my room… Now that you're back… It was nice to meet you Psych, despite the circumstances." and he'd take his leave with barely enough time for either of them to reply to him.

Left alone, the two would sit in silence for a few slow seconds before she'd replace the peas against her eye. She looked over at him as the hedgehog touched her shoulder "Hey, I'm glad you came to me.. Psych. Y'know I'll always be there if you need me," he was smiling wide, but there was nothing by sincerity in those words.

She'd blink, flushing a little as she laughed nervously. It was her turn to give a passive shrug, looking away "Hey! You're the only friend I got in this town so far," she snorted "Where else was I supposed to go?"

He rolled his eyes, but bobbed his head in an agreeing kind of way "You gotta point! But… still.."

They'd both trail off into silence for a minute, before he pushed himself up off the sofa to scavenge for extra bedding. When he returned, she was curled up against the arm of the couch with her head on a throw pillow, the bag of frozen veggies on the end table next to her.

He approached slowly, hesitating before he reached forward to brush a few strands of hair away from her face

"Hey Ezra,"

He retracted his hand like nothing'd happened, but smiled all the same "Yeah?"

"I think… if the offers still there. I think I'd be cool with laying claims to your couch." she glanced up at him. And he felt something in his chest give a violent flutter.

He lay her pillow and blankets down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, those icy blues softening "She's all yours, kid. I don't think I'd give you much of a choice after tonight anyway.." he admitted, before he withdrew one of his hands to scratch at his neck "Get some rest… And uh… I'll see you sometime before the sun goes down."

And with that, he'd risk leaning down to brush a kiss against one of her temples, before hurriedly retreating to his bedroom. Psych would be left grinning to herself, watching after him for several moments before she pushed herself up to make her bed and put away her makeshift icepack.


	4. Time Lapse

In Fate's Hands

Act IV

Time Lapse

The Wastes were becoming an increasingly dangerous place to live over the last couple of years. The militia was caught in the middle of a feud growing between the people and a rising group that referred to themselves as "The Faction". They'd raided military settlements and overpowered convoys, taking everything they could get their hands on… including the lives of the soldiers caught up in the ordeal.

An attack near Rocket City was the biggest story of the recent week. It played on every news station, from radio to television. It was currently interrupting the music the purple feline had been listening to as she beat her punching bag into submission.

She'd scowl a bit, landing a few more hard hits before she stepped back to snag her water bottle from off the floor close by.

"Gods help the next person to get on your bad side," the voice belonged to a red headed rabbit who was using a towel to dry off her soaking hair. Debris had just finished showering and was preparing to make her escape for the day.

"I can't wait till I get the chance to lay someone out," the feline smirked. It was more than a little apparent that Psych had been rearing for a fight. A lot more as of late than usual. Debris sorta figured it must be a certain time of the month…

She'd crumple her empty bottle and make a shot for the recycling bin, pleased with herself when it sank into the wastebasket, all net. But their attention is taken by the stereo when static would cut out the usual reporter, another newscaster butting in to make a jarring announcement.

 _"_ _We've just been informed that The Faction has started an invasion on the Easternmost Districts of Rocket City. The insurgents are pouring in and dragging civilians from their homes. The numbers are overwhelming, the Rocket City forces are struggling to push them back."_

More details would follow, but the purple cat was already tuning it out, throwing her gloves into her bag as Debris fished for her phone. Just as they'd suspected, an unknown number had messaged them a time and location "No rest for the wicked..." the domino colored rabbit snorted, as the two of them headed out through the nearest exit and beelined it for Psych's jeep.

At some point during the years that followed her return to Defiance, Psych had met up with this spunky little bunny who'd gotten her mixed up in a group called the Phoenix Alliance. Freedom Fighters, they called themselves. With their number one mission being to keep the Wastes safe from organizations like The Faction.. But apparently they weren't doing too swell a job of it.

It was closing in on the time their boss had set for them to meet up at a rondevu point. Psych had spent some time at home to collect a duffle for these sort of situations and get ready. As she was heading for the front door, she'd be stopped by a woman calling her name.

She huffed, taking a few steps backwards to peer into the kitchen where her mom was seated at the island, trying to decide which wine to crack open for the night "Make it quick, Miece. I got plans," the purple feline groaned, making some show of bouncing in place in anticipation.

"Aww, but you promised me a girls night!" The older feline pouted. Miece was Psych's foster mother; a well aged woman who'd been diagnosed with an illness that gave her the excuse she needed to grow her own private marijuana garden. On top of that? She was also a shameless nudist and even as they spoke the only thing hiding her naked posterior from view was the dark wood of the counter. Not that Psych hadn't gotten used to her mother's blatant nudity.

"Sorry, Mom… I got some seriously important business with the band. I'll probably be pretty scarce the next couple of days." she was lying through her teeth. But it was for her own piece of mind that her parents didn't know about her connection with the nameless group of vigilantes that sometimes made it into the morning news.

Miece would make a face, fiending disappoint like it was just the most tragic thing in the world that her precious daughter didn't want to spend any time with her!

"Well… in that case I suppose it doesn't matter which wine I choose then!" one was supposed to be for Psych "I'll just have to drink them both!" she huffed melodramatically.

But the purple cat just snorted and rolled her eyes "You have fun with that, you lush." she snickered, before she called a final goodbye and vanished out to her jeep.

She'd swing by the home of the Nightly family, where Debris was taking her stairs two at a time to meet the feline at the curb, throwing in her own bag and climbing in. She'd give her explicit directions to an area just outside the city limits, where already a small group was forming to follow Ryder's instructions out of the city.

With all that was happening outside the safety of Defiance's defences, it had become nearly impossible for just anyone to get permission to leave without a damn good reason. Military forces were posted at all points in and out of the bustling city-state, keeping tabs on who came in, and making sure no one unauthorized was allowed out.

Luckily for them, Ryder had many connections. And those connections included friends within the Defiance militia itself.

A bright green hedgehog would lift his hand, a grin streaking across his metal studded face when the pair arrived in the equally green vehicle. Psych would park it inside the warehouse the meetup was taking place in, and Debris would toss her shit out for the hedgehog to catch.

"Well, well~ Fancy meeting you here~" the male beamed, as the rabbit stepped down from the car, amusement lighting up her own eyes.

"What's a punk like you do'n in a dump like this?" she shot off as the two made some show of a secret handshake while Psych unloaded her own duffle. She'd shoulder it, rolling her eyes at the antics of her companions.

Manic, a punk hedgehog that the purple feline had actually grown rather fond of, but knew was off limits by the way Debris constantly talked his ego up. He was a musician like her, and often times reminded her somewhat painfully of a boy she'd known a few years back.

He also had a habit of keeping sticky fingers anywhere they went. He'd steal the shirt off your damn chest if you weren't careful! And you'd never see it coming.

Right now, the nerves that had been steadily gathering in her gut had her unwilling to join in on whatever the two were going on about. Instead, she stepped away to light up a smoke, frowning to herself as she awaited whatever commands Ryder's inside help had in mind.

Finally a whistle had all of their attention facing a large, blonde canine. He waved everyone to step forward as he gave detailed instruction on what would be happening next. They only had a small time frame to slip out of the city without hitch, a time frame provided by important people in high places paying soldiers to step away from their posts for a few short minutes.

He'd direct them to a line of military grade vehicles and left them all to decide which one they'd be riding in. Of course Psych would choose whichever one Manic and Debris were sliding into, throwing her duffle into the back as she leaned against the door.

"Hey uh… Psy? You good over there?" Manic leaned forward to raise a brow at her oddly quiet mood.

"Ya don't wanna ask, Thief. One of the districts getting hit hold some bad juju for her." The rabbit came to the defense, flickering her attention to the purple feline.

"... Ah. Ex?" Manic dared to ask, his tone hushed.

"He's probably moved somewhere else by now. It's no big deal…" But Psych wasn't entirely sure if she believed that herself. It was only a hope, not really anything she could prove to herself.

The hedgehog shared a look with the redhead, but nothing more would be said on the topic.

The Alabaskian Wastes were a vast desert of red stone and little vegetation. If one weren't prepared for the harsh conditions, they'd likely be dead before their third day. It wasn't totally uninhabitable however, as the ingenuity of mobians had brought about hundreds of settlements that thrived under the scorching sun.

It was at one of these small dust towns that they'd be meeting up with the rest of their teams, including a scrawny, brightly clad aardwolf who was currently perched on the roof of an armored bus.

But as soon as their convoy came to a halt, she was hopping down, the biggest grin lighting up on her muzzle as they filed out from the covered back. Their belongings were left in the trucks while Psych, Manic, and Debris formed the front of the mass that clustered around the small woman.

"It's about damn time!" She exclaimed in melodramatic flare, throwing her hands up towards the bus "We were about t'leave withouchya!"

As the dozens of men and women gathered around, Ryder would wave them into structured lines. With hands tucked behind her, she made a spectacle of throwing her shoulders back and attempting to look commanding.

"Y'all been hear'n duh static," she called loudly, words dripping heavily with an indistinguishable accent "Rocket Citeh's taken damage in duh outta districts. Duh militareh's on duh defensive, baracad'n the roads furthuh intuh duh citeh. Our first priority is t'clear the districts of civilians an' gettem to a safe'a location."

She came to a stop in front of the trio, giving them a quick once over before beaming at the restless warmongers "Then once duh locals are secure, we'll see about send'n those Faction dogs to duh fireh depths of whatever unduhworld they believe in!"

The horde rallied the more she spoke, eager to get on with the mission. Most of Ryder's followers were trigger happy Wastelanders she'd collected during her time as a top tier mercenary.

But Psych wasn't among them. She only felt her stomach pooling with anxiety. When Ryder began arranging the squadrons, she quickly volunteered for the Cherryridge Park District. The aardwolf would raise a brow "Aight; Manic, Debris, you're with her. My intel tells me duh enemeh combatants are sparse around those parts. Ah trust ya three can 'andle it."

"Yes, Sir," all of them gave a smart salute and waited until the little woman gave them the order to move out.

Midnight was rolling in on them by the time they started nearing the city limits. Ryder gave the order to go dark and at once her caravan of armored vehicles shut down their lights. Psych felt as if her heart was going to pound itself right out of her chest. She found herself digging her claws into her own leg by the time the aardwolfs voice came through again, this time signalling for the conga line to disperse.

Soon enough their ride slowed to a halt and Debris waved her musketeers out into the night. They'd traverse the rest of the distance to the city on foot, keeping silent as the protective fence line came into view. With a few quick snips of a bolt cutter, knowing the electrical aspect had gone down long ago, the three of them snuck towards the safety of the buildings.

It took Psych a hot minute before she managed to get her bearings. She took lead as they moved through alleyways and ducked across unlit streets. This part of the city was in blackout mode, making it easy for the small band of freedom fighters to go without notice. From what they could gather, it seemed this cluster of blocks had been one of the first hit. Every building they checked came up ransacked and empty.

The purple feline felt something drop in her chest. What if she were too late? She tried her best to shake those thoughts away as Debris finally told her she was free to check on her former friends.

The road they were on would take them straight to the old bar. She recalled a day when her old spark had shown her the safe room hidden behind the liquor display _"Just, y'know, in case. Giles is kind of a doomsday prepper,"_ Ezra had said and she was holding onto the idea that when everything started going to shit, he would have made for the Night Owl.

As they closed in she could see that the place had been looted. The windows were shattered and the shelves of liquor looked as if they'd been picked clean. She swallowed, giving a signal to Debris and Manic to keep an eye out on the street.

"Just be quick," the rabbit hissed as she drew her weapon and joined Manic in the shadow of the entrance.

Psych edged deeper in, putting her hand down on the counter to hop it. She rolled her shoulders back, straining her ears for any signs of life. She'd go to a knee in front of one of the cabinets, steadying a trembling hand as she opened the doors and reach in to knock on the false back. She held her breath.

She heard a subtle rustling coming from behind the wall. She counted the seconds with the feel of her pulse as the panel finally shifted to the side. The man holding a shotgun to her face waned immediately in disbelieve, mouth falling agape.

"Who's there, Pops?" The familiar voice that followed stung, but she tried not to let it show.

"See for yourself, Ezra…" And the older man stepped back, nodding for Psych to come in. With another breath to steady her nerves, She slipped through the crawl space and dropped inside, weapon holstered to her back. With a quick scan she took note of the other bodies in the room.

A few faces she didn't recognize lingered around in fold-up chairs, staring at her in what looked to be a mixture of curiosity and fear. In another corner Jerome was sitting with the still burly weasel, Rafael, keeping a hand on his shoulder as if to keep the man in check. It didn't take a genius to assume he was probably worried about his family in the East Valley District.

Then her eyes came to rest on the face she'd done her best to put out of her mind for the past couple of years... Ezra's expression was harder to read. Shock. Confusion… Pain?

She tore her gaze away from his icy blues and cleared her throat. She needed to focus "I don't have a lot of time to explain but I'm with the Phoenix Alliance and we're here to get as many survivors away from the city as possible."

She heard Ezra beginning to say something in response, but he was cut off by Giles, who'd straightened up when she'd spoken of the freedom fighters "You said "we", how many others are there?"

"Enough, Sir. Ryder sent me here with as many as she thought I needed, given that this sector has more or less been wiped clean. You're the only people we've found thus far."

The man nodded gravely and Psych heard a desperate growl from where Rafael and the dragon were sitting. She swallowed and gave a nod in return. Then she was gone. Inside the secret room, she could hear Ezra speaking to Giles "Are we gonna do as she says, Pops?"

"Of course," he paused to give the three a proper answer "If the Phoenix Alliance is involved, we should do as they say. Rumor is their leaders' one helluva force to be reckoned with. Get yer things. We're leaving."

Psych was waiting just on the other side of the bar as the conversation took place, unable to help feeling relieved that they weren't gonna fight it. As everyone filtered out of the crawlspace, Psych ushered them towards the entrance where Debris and Manic were waiting. Psych watched the group as the rabbit ordered them into a single file line

"We need to find my family!" the weasel blurted, almost snarling.

But Debris held her ground, keeping her voice level as she met the large man's gaze "No can do. We've gotta get this group to safety before we go looking for more survivors. Can't be marching civilians around when we're trying to be covert."

Rafael looked as if he were about to argue but bit his tongue when Ezra and Jerome both put hands to his shoulders.

"We'll go looking for them as soon as everyone else is safe…" the hedgehog's voice was soft, reassuring. Psych chewed the inside of her cheek as she took up her position and the three of them began leading the small band of bystanders through the city, retracing their steps to the hole in the chain link fence.

Debris waved them through one by one, giving Psych a quick glance to make sure she was still okay. The purple feline simply nodded and continued on.

They soon reached their evac and Manic began helping the civilians into the back. As soon as everyone had been accounted for, he knocked on the side of the truck to tell their driver they were good to go. All of them fell into silence as the truck carried them roughly over the barren terrain. Psych kept her attention on the landscape, ignoring the feeling of Ezra's gaze burning into her fur.

It felt like a much longer ride than it had been when they first arrived. She could only thank the heavens when their vehicle rolled to a stop just outside a convergence of survivors being delivered by other teams. A line of armored buses awaited transport, ready to deliver the survivors to the other safe-zone cities. Manic hopped out, offering his hand to both of the girls as they followed suit. He then stayed to help the other women while Debris and Psych stood by.

The trio of boys were the last to hit the ground. Rafael stopped and faced the rabbit, fists clenched tightly as he bore into her "I'm not go'n anywhere without my family," he stated plainly.

Debris only smiled "Then we'll have to take it up with the boss lady."

She turned on her heel and started into the crowd with Manic in tow. The boys passed quick glances between themselves before wishing a "Good Luck, Pops" to Giles and rushed to catch up with her.

Psych felt her shoulders drop as she looked after them. She nearly jumped out of her fur when she felt a touch on her arm. She looked over to see Giles giving her a weak smile "T'was nice see'n ya again kid.. Thanks for com'n to our rescue."

As he walked away to be swallowed by the crowd, the feline heaved a sigh. She honesty felt like kicking herself. She ran a hand down her face before turning and heading off to follow her friends as they searched for Ryder.

They found the aardwolf taking inventory of their growing artillery. She was weighing a hefty looking grenade when she heard her name being called. She threw a look over her shoulder, a sharp-toothed grin spreading on her face as she saw some of her favorite faces approaching.

"Oi! Ya made it back alive ah see!" she wheeled around to face them, letting the grenade slide out of her hand and back into a crate pretty haphazardly "We managed to pull in quite duh haul so far! Didja 'ave much luck at duh playground?"

"Well…" Debris half shrugged, cocking a little smile before she stepped to the side and motioned to the boys "This is about one third of the survivors we found. Seemed the place had been pretty much stripped of it's inhabitants…"

The brightly clothed woman tsked, shaking her head in genuine concern "Damn, we got 'ere too late. No tell'n what those fuck'n bastuds 'ave planned for the locals.."

It was then that the weasel stepped forward, bringing the leaders attention to the large male. Her eyes glistened as he growled "I have to go back. I need to find my family." his tone was commanding, urgent. Manic seemed amused over the way Ryder started eyeing the man.

"Yer family 'eh? Which District they in?"

"The East Valley. I'm not going anywhere until I know they're safe-"

He was cut short by the woman lifting her hand up in a signal for him to stop talking. Psych saw the way the weasels eyes widened, threatening to boil over until he heard what came out of the aardwolf next.

"Aight then. We'll take ya to yer family," her silver gaze then fell on the other two men that the group had brought with them "Ah take it yer gonna wanna come too?"

They both gave short nods. She then turned her focus back to the rabbit and bright green hedgehog "Debris, Manic Ah'm leav'n ya tuh finish evacuations. Ah'm gonna see tuh it these boys make it through duh citeh in one piece. Psych," she shifted her attention to the feline "Yer with us."

Psych felt her fur prickle a bit. She chanced a look towards Ezra but the hedgehog was already following his friends as Ryder motioned them to take up arms. She gave herself a shake, telling herself to relax as she waited for Ryder to lead them out.


	5. Follow the Leader

In Fate's Hands

Act V

Follow the Leader

The East Valley was one of most heavily infested of the Districts. Enemy forces lined almost every street, vehicles moved in and out of the area filled with inhabitants. Ryder kept low as they slipped in behind an overturned van.

Her ears swiveled to and fro, eyes trained on the alleyway ahead. After a moment of silence she stepped out, waving the others to follow her. The boys passed a look between the three of them; Ryder hadn't even glanced around the van, how had she known it was safe to cross? But as they made it to the safety of the brick and mortar buildings, Psych hushed out an explanation "Ryder's got a built in radar. Think of it like sonar… except she receives an entire picture in her mindseye."

"It onleh works with'n a fifteh yard radius," the aardwolf added, a smirk easily heard in her voice "So shut ya mouths and folla me."

The small female lead them through a maze of buildings, weaving them one way, doubling back another. Psych could feel the impatience growing among the boys- but Ryder was insistent. As they crossed the final street towards the line of townhouses the Vickton family resided in, the aardwolf brought them to a halt.

She paused before they could round the corner, thrusting out her hand when Rafael attempted to keep going "Wait," she hissed, her ears twitching as she took in their surroundings "There are two buses lined up over there. It looks t'me like they're forc'n the residents to board them."

Her face fell, teeth flashing with a low growl "There's too many of them… If we act now, we'll onleh be put'n 'em in danguh..."

It took everything Jerome and Ezra had to grab onto Rafael after the woman spoke, the man determined to march out there anyway. Ryder turned on him with fire in her eyes, her hand shooting out to snatch the weasel by his jaw "Ya needuh cool yer jets, boy'o," she hissed, forcing him to focus his attention on her "Whateveh they're do'n with those people, they ain't kill'n 'em. And that's uh good sign."

She held his gaze, Rafael looking as if he were about to snap the puny woman in two. The other three waited in tense anticipation, Psych's hand on her weapon in case things turned ugly.

"Ah'll get my people to track 'em, ya? We'll find out where they're taken duh survivuhs. We'll free 'em all and get 'em to safety… but we gotta be smart about it. We gotta think about duh big pictuh." she kept her voice steady, firm. Several moments seemed to pass, much to slowly, before the burly male shook the aardwolf's grip off and grunted.

"Fine."

It was as if all of them had been holding their breaths. Shoulders relaxed as Ryder forced them to fall back and carefully retreat to the extraction point where the rest of the alliance were still evacuating survivors.

The operations would go on into the night. It quickly became apparent to Psych as the hours ticked by that the boys weren't going anywhere. As the last of the buses began its journey to it's designated safe-zone, Ryder approached the men. She crossed her arms and gave them each studious looks as Psych, Debris, and Manic stood by.

"Ah'm onleh gonna tell ya this once, fellas," she began, silver eyes narrowing as they straightened up for her "What my people do's dangerous work. Sometimes they take missions they might not come back from. Ah need'tuh know yer prepared for what yer get'n intuh."

She'd pause, chin high as she awaited their answers " 'ave Ah made m'self clear?"

There was no hesitation in the "Yes, Ma'am," that followed. All three men seemed resolute in their decision. It was Ezra that added the following "Mind you… we're mainly just interested in getting Rafael's family back.." Psych tried not to notice the way his eyes flickered over to her.

A moment passed as the aardwolf considered the hedgehog. For a split second it almost appeared as if his intentions had changed the leader's mind. But then she flashed a rather savage looking grin "S'long as we're on duh same page, boy'o," before she turned away to address her awaiting soldiers "Aight ya crazeh bastuds! Let's get back tuh Stronghold 'fore those Faction cocksuck'uhs figure out we crashed their parteh!"

The ride back to the Alliance's HQ seemed to take far longer than it typically did. The drive was already a five hour trip to begin with, but the awkward tension that lingered in the air between Ezra and the purple feline was almost suffocating. Neither said a word to each other. Hell, hardly anyone spoke at all during the long haul home.

Psych forced herself to sleep for most of the journey, waking occasionally when their transport hit a particularly rough stretch of terrain. She and the red headed rabbit were dozing on each other when they were jostled awake by Manic, who greeted them with a too-wide grin "You two were so adorable! I can't wait to send the picture to Neno," he teased.

Debris reached up, using her hand to push the bright green hedgehogs face away with a scowl.

"If you send that picture to anyone, I'm gonna break that pretty face of yours," the feline yawned as she sat up, for the moment forgetting just who exactly was sitting just a few faces down.

"Aww, Psy! You think I'm pretty~?" he brought his hands up to frame his face, batting his eyes quite dramatically.

A groan rattled in her throat as she rolled her own, her golden gaze falling on the forest green male as he watched them. Immediately she became uncomfortable again and she cleared her throat, turning her head to stare out the back of the truck.

Manic had woken them just as the caravan began passing through an imposing maze of towering cliffs. The cabin began to shift as those riding with them gathered their things. It wasn't long before they found themselves coming to a halt in a sandy gully, A deep rumble beginning to stir from somewhere up ahead. A few moments more and the line of armored trucks began to move forward, plunging their cargo into darkness as an unseen cliffside began to swallow them whole.

Lights flashed on along the carved out walls. All three of the boys were staring out the back of the open flap, watching as the cavern road sloped further and further upward. Their descent lasted only a handful of second before they found themselves in a massive chamber. Each vehicle came to their final stop in a designated space.

Manic hopped from the bed and brought the gate down, catching the bags that Debris and Psych both tossed at him as they too joined him. Debris protested loudly, whining as she rubbed her sore bottom "My ass is KILLING me. Ryder really needs to get those damn benches cushioned or something!"

The bright green male snickered, coming up to hand the rabbit her duffel "Hey, I've offered to massage it for you several times!"

"And the response is still a solid hell no," she beamed, snagging her things away from him and throwing them over her shoulder.

Psych tried to ignore the twisted feeling in her stomach, instead opting to face her friends with a casual, but somewhat forced, wink "You can massage mine if ya want, Drumbeat. Anytime, anywhere~" she cooed.

Manic threw his hand out towards the feline, as if her shameless comment had proven some kind of point "See! Psych knows what's up!" and the two of them then proceeded to share a fist bump while their red headed friend huffed in annoyance.

Ryder calling for them brought them out of their banter. For the first time Psych realized that their three new team members had been lingering only a short distance away. She swallowed, telling herself not to let whatever Ezra might be thinking about their exchange get to her. The six of them fell in steps towards their eccentric leader as she beckoned them to follow her.

She took them down a corridor, Manic and the girls having a keen idea on where she was leading them. Every new recruit was given the same initiation… what Psych couldn't figure out was why Ryder had wanted the three of them to come along as well.

They came to a stop in front a large set of doors. Debris steps forward to place her hand against a touch screen, allowing the processor to scan it. A pleasant voice then acknowledges her clearance and the heavy doors slid away to let them in.

The room they stepped into was vast, but covered in a plethora of equipment and what looked to just be plain… junk. Heavy rock music played from somewhere within as Ryder guided them deeper inside. They came to a semi-circle of workbenches that seemed to the epicenter of the whole operation and the brightly clad woman chortled to herself as she reached out to twist the volume down to a drastic low.

A muffled snarl followed the act of betrayal "Who the HELL turned down my music?!" the voice raged, echoing off the high ceilings above.

"Oi, get yer ass ovah 'ere and meet the fresh talent Ah've brought ya!" the small woman retorted, hands to hips as a new female appeared from behind a piece of heavy machinery just yards away. She held a blowtorch in one hand, while her other was tearing off a safety helmet from her face.

The appearance of this woman was rather… unusual. Where for most mobians it was rather easy to tell what their general species may be, This one? She was grey in color. Feline-esque in some sense, with a tail more telling of reptilian creature despite the violet feathers decorating it's tip. She had striking eyes, unlike anything the boys had ever seen. Deep red, rimmed in black with X's where her pupils should be. They seemed to have an inorganic quality to them.

She also looked all the part of a scientist.

"B.M.," the aardwolf grinned at her approached "Ah'd like ya ta meet Ezra, Rafael, 'n Jerome,"

Ezra stepped forward, doing his best to offer a polite handshake "Hey there, nice t-"

"Who cares!" the woman cut him short, tone flat and uninterested. She then stepped forward, reaching out to grab the hedgehog by his face, turning it this way and that as she inspected him. He jerked back, startled, and attempted to shake her off but she merely tightened her grip and barked at him to hold still.

After a moment she released him and began to encircle all three of them, studying them like they were pieces of meat.

The dragon, uncomfortable as is, yelped as the woman took hold of one of his wings and investigated it. Finally she stepped away from them, fingers drumming thoughtfully against her cheek.

"Hmm," she finally muttered "I can work with this…" and then she clapped her hands "Alright, the three of you come with me. I must run you through a series of tests to assess your abilities. You're useless to us if you can't pull your weight." she growled at them, before turning on her heel and heading for a series of room further into the chamber.

Halfheartedly all three of them started to follow the woman, throwing almost fearful looks over their shoulders to the three who knew exactly what kind of experiences were awaiting them with the strange woman.

Ryder waved them a mock salute before she pulled the remaining trio back through the mechanical doorway.

As it turned out, their leader had wanted to discuss with them her plans for what was about to happen next. She disclosed to them that she planned on making the retrieval of civilian lives their first priority.

Psych couldn't help but admit that she felt relief. It meant that they would be getting Rafael's family back to him sooner than she'd thought. Despite how being around her ex made her feel, she couldn't help but remember how the Vickton's had taken to her when she and Ezra had gotten close. She wanted to see them safe too. She ordered the three of them to help the boys with training, to prepare for the rescue. They'd give the aardwolf their word before they were excused to recuperate from their recent mission.

A couple of hours had passed when the boys finally found their way into the living quarters where Psych and her two companions were seated. It was apparent that the good ol' Doctor had put them through their paces just by looking at them. Jerome was rubbing a sore shoulder as Manic and Debris got up to meet with them.

Psych stayed on the tattered sofa, looking away as she reached into one of her pockets and retrieved a cigarette. She was in the process of lighting it when she saw someone approach her from the corner of her eye.

"Mind… if I have one of those?" the voice was quiet, awkward. She shifted her gaze to the hedgehog, feeling her muscles tense as she met those familiar icey blues. She held them for only a second before it became too much. She fished out another smoke and held it out to him along with her lighter, listening as the metal zippo opened and shut. She glanced at his hand as he offered it back to her.

Silence hung between them for a few moments more, before the shuffling male broke with a cleared throat "Hey… um... " he sighed, she saw him look away from her out of her peripheral, watching as he rubbed idly at his neck with his free hand "Thanks… y'know. For coming for us. We wouldn't be here if you weren't around to know where to look…"

And then he was quiet again. She supposed he was waiting for her to answer, so she just shook her head and stood up "Don't mention it," she mumbled before she called over to Debris and told her she was gonna hit the gym for a while, if anyone needed her.


End file.
